Roger Wilkeah
Roger Wilkeah is Elliot's basketball rival and attends his school as well, his name was revealed in the NiGHTS' Archie Comics released in 1998. In NiGHTS into Dreams, he simply acts as an obstacle to be overcome, and can only be seen in Elliot's opening and closing FMV cutscenes. In issues 4, 5, and 6 of the comic, he has much more character development, he befriends Claris there and even unknowingly works with Reala after NiGHTS was able to escape into the waking world. Gallery Rogercutscene.jpg|Roger in a NiGHTS into Dreams cutscene. RogerComic1.jpg|Roger about to dualize with Reala in the Archie Comics. RogerComic2.jpg|Roger with Claris in the Archie Comics. JODNightmares1.jpg |Possible Roger's cameo in NiGHTS Journey of Dreams, (boy from the right with his hands on his waist). Trivia * Like Reala, Roger looks like his rival, having similar haircut and clothing style but having different colors. ** Both Roger and Reala also have red as one of their most prevalent colors. ** It's very likely that the reason why Reala is an Elliot's boss is because he is representing Roger, since Reala is to NiGHTS what Roger is to Elliot: a rival with nothing more than the same skills/abilities who's trying to prove to be the best. *** Reala is also the boss of Stick Canyon, which is a level representing Elliot trying to build a new and more confident self, so it's safe to assume that NiGHTS fighting Reala in this level is supposed to encourage Elliot to overcome his fears and face his rival aswell. * During Will's opening in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, Will gets surronded by blonde boys with red uniforms who look similar to Roger, some of them even have Roger's haircut. * Roger is just a minor character in NiGHTS into dreams, however, in the Archie Comics, he is a major character along with NiGHTS, Reala, Wizeman, Elliot and Claris, there, Roger went to the Night Dimension, worked/interacted with the nightmarens and tried to defeat NiGHTS working with Reala. ** He dualized with Reala there, making him the first and so far only known Visitor to ever dualize with Reala. ** He befriended Claris in the Archie Comics. ** Roger also had character development in the Archies, in the first four issues, he was arrogant and selfish, but in the last two, he started to change after realising all the trouble he got himself into for working with nightmarens and by the end of Issue 6, he showed signs of redemption, he wasn't look Elliot down anymore (but they weren't friends yet) and he was part of the reason why NiGHTS was able to defeat Reala in the sixth issue. * His eyes are red in the game, brown in the first four Archies and light blue in the the last two. * Roger is stated to be older than Elliot In the game's manual, meaning he is at least 16 or older, making him the oldest Visitor in the NiGHTS series. * In the comics, there's a moment where Roger was forced to help NiGHTS, when he does that, Claris and Elliot ask him how does it feel to do the right thing and he answers "weird", revealing Roger to be a really bad person. ** There's also a moment where Roger says he always end up "playing the role" of a bully whenever he wants to or not, meaning he might tries to be good or neutral, but he always end up as the bad guy for some reason, most likely because of his arrogance and selfishness. * Dash Baxter from Danny Phantom is similar to Roger, he is a blonde boy who wears red clothes and bullies one of the main characters, even though Roger was created eight years before Dash, these similarities are coincidence, because Dash Baxter is confirmed to be based on Flash Thompson from Spider-Man. ** They both also gave insulting nicknames to both Elliot and Danny, Roger calls Elliot "Smelliot" in the comics and Dash gave Danny many nicknames, such as "Fen-turd" and "Fen-toad". ** They both also have similar personalities, both Roger and Dash are selfish and arrogant, they also like to make fun of other people but they fear monsters who are stronger than them, in Roger's case the monsters are nightmarens, in Dash's case the monsters are ghosts. See also * Elliot Edwards * Claris Sinclair * William "Will" Taylor * Helen Cartwright Category:Characters Category:Nights into Dreams Characters